Winter's Eternal Love
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: Sequel to Winter's Tender Caress: Settling in as the Reiou's most beloved Consort and Bride was never an easy task, even though Shiba Ichigo bears its weight with loving grace and true contentedness. But there are always upsets which seek to shake the very foundations of their eternal love. This time a chance stroke of luck may well become the very thing to test their devotion.Yaoi
1. Prologue: A Father's Loving Indulgence

Finally, I thought that I'd never get anything done this week. I've been struck with lack of inspiration for most of it but I've finally found it again to continue with what I have been planning all along. On a good note though, whilst I've been stuck with this lack of inspiration, I've started on Candied Innocence and about half of the chapter is already done so that when I decide to post it, it won't take too long to finish it up.

In that, I also apologize for much of the confusion about what update I was planning on doing but I've decided to start off my **Muli-chapter fic sequel to Winter's Tender Caress**. I've always wanted to continue that story and this week is officially a One-shot update week so I'll be updating the Prologue today and the first chapter in a few days time if I can keep the overwhelming inspiration flowing.

There are a **few warnings** for this fic though! **Please note:** **Our Winter's Eternal Love** is a **sequel **to a **Winter's Tender Caress**! If you have **not** read Winter's Tender Caress then this story will make **no** sense to you. It can be found on my profile for the new readers.

**Also this story contains some very important warnings**:

It will be centred around a set **Hichigo x Ichigo** pairing, contains **M/M lemons**, **M-preg**, **some incest** (much later in the chapters and I'm still deciding how that's going to work if at all), a **Blind!Ichigo** and **a Reiou!Shiro**, **violence, pregnancy** and **considerable angst**. Also **Ryuu (****竜****) {which means 'Dragon Spirit}** and **Ryo (****遼****) {which means 'Brightness'}** are Shiro and Ichigo's five year old twins. This story is very light hearted but there are some considerable **dark themes**, please keep that in mind.

None of my stories are truly considered fluff, I don't do it very well. So, there you have it my honeys. A brand new month, a brand new story to look forward to and one very exhausted author that seriously needs some love.

Please enjoy the prologue! I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Prologue: A Father's Loving Indulgence**

Indolent and warm rays from an early morning sun was skittering playfully across a large and imposing canopy bed; capturing a sleeping figure in an unexpected bind as the ethereal being struggled to keep his waking consciousness sealed away from the ebb and flow of conscious reality. Igniting an iridescent sheen over hip-length white locks that trailed evocatively across an array of feather pillows; a warm eiderdown duvet had long since fallen down a lithe torso to display a midnight blue yukata that was erotically dishevelled across the rise and fall of a strong chest. Teasing sensitive skin with a lingering caress; a throw of black fur shifted against restless limbs as the indiscernible Reiou of the Three Worlds became deeply irate at the unwanted descent his mind was taking into consciousness. Leaving one valiantly fighting Shiro to _stubbornly_ and _ineffectively_ keep himself wrapped in an all consuming slumber; his soul remained far too stubborn to let go of the dreams enrapturing his senses with supple skin, vibrant orange locks and beckoning, luscious, lips that were pleading for rapturous kisses along with the ceaseless caresses of pleasure only _his_ black nailed fingertips had the ability to create.

Allowing a soft groan to tumble passed parted lips; pale eyelids clenched shut with considerable strain as the flickering images of his beloved consort's blinded milky white eyes drowned in utter rapture and the twining caress of a slick pink tongue eluded the King's grasp without his consent. Stealing away achingly sweet dreams and forcing golden hued orbs to flutter open with great reluctance, Shiro dazedly blinked away the harsh morning light that was sneaking inside from an open velvet curtain and blurred his vision for several seconds of confused solitude. The unusual sensation of a small form shifting restlessly against his chest though, soft orange locks tickling his lips and small trembling hands winding in the front of his yukata; prompted the white haired King to shiver deeply at the moist breaths that were rushing across his neck with noticeably distressed exhales. A familiar child-like reiatsu was flowing erratically and incessantly across pale skin, sinking into the depths of a waking soul as the Reiou instinctively tightened his arms around the small child that was curled so frightfully and closely against his chest.

He barely had time to wonder _why_ it wasn't Ichigo curled in his arms, when a rising wail of fear began to saturate the morning air with a sorrowful call. The sharpened tip present on his son's tapering horn was digging painfully into a pale shoulder the more that the child tried to burrow himself closer to his father's side. Becoming the only catalyst that the older being needed to snap himself into full reality as Shiro breathed shakily through the lingering after affects his dreams were still chasing across sluggish limbs. 'Ryuu? Ryuu...wake up my little Dragon Spirit, please!' He called concernedly, allowing a heady rush of his own reiatsu to wrap around the small five-year-old that was nestled in his arms as he reached down to pull the warm duvet back over their shoulders to calm the little one's shivers. In those moments Shiro _knew_ that he had to rouse his precious child _before_ the palace was flooded with Ryuu's yet to be controlled powers. His youngest had been born with the same ability to manipulate souls as his father, possessing enough influence at such a young age to effect the weaker souls that were present in the Reiōkyū (1*) if he was placed under considerable emotional distress. Something that the Reiou was very much trying to avoid these days...

'Ryuu! Wake up little Dragon Spirit! Please! You're having a nightmare!' Pressing gentle lips against the small furrow present in tangerine brows, Shiro briefly took in the scope of the Royal Chambers to search for Ichigo's presence to help him with this. There was an unsettled frown tugging at white brows, Shiro watching concernedly as his son struggled to bring himself back into waking consciousness when he knew that Ryuu never had this problem before. And through the blur that was tainting his vision, Shiro could see that Ichigo was still fast asleep and had turned towards his husband's presence sometime during the night. His orange haired Bride's nose was mere inches away from burying in a sprawl of spiky white locks, Ryuu's twin, Ryo, sleeping comfortably with his back pressed against Ichigo's chest as small black nailed fingertips curled restrictively in his brother's light blue yukata as if sensing his twin's unsettled reiatsu. A vast array of sleep dishevelled orange locks, usually falling in two evocative dragon-like tails down his beloved's back, were tumbling protectively over their oldest child to shield him from view along with the lazy arm that was curled around both his children from behind.

Keeping himself as close to them as possible; elegant black nailed fingertips were pressing soothingly against Ryuu's stomach as a near undetectable moan spilled past petal pink lips when Ichigo unconsciously sensed his child's dark dreams along with him. Not having the heart to wake Ichigo after several days of unusual exhaustion from his Bride, Shiro leant down to press his nose in sprawl of sweetly scented orange locks that was _so_ much like his beloved's to calm his own lingering unease in a moment of reprieve. He was calling out his son's name once more, shifting the smaller form closer to his chest in considerable concern as he struggled to untangle Ryo's fingers from his brother's yukata without waking him as well. There was a soft sigh drifting passed pale lips; the Reiou carefully pulling his youngest against his hip as he prepared to stand. The plush carpet was like velvet beneath his feet, providing a steady surface to stabilize himself on as the long white haired being carefully tilted Ryuu's head back so that the small tapering horn present on his son's broken Hollow mask did not draw blood when he tilted their weight to wake him more fully.

Carding gentle fingers through silky soft strands, Shiro stepped away from the comfort of the large canopy bed to better still Ryuu's reiatsu without rousing both Ichigo and Ryo from their well deserved morning rest. Also, little Ryuu was already beginning to stir in his father's arms. The shift in their position becoming the catalyst that the child needed to snap himself out of the dark loop of nightmares that Shiro knew the little one had been struggling to cope with for well over a week now. It was also the sole reason why the King's bed was occupied by two little interlopers every night before the clock struck twelve or he and Ichigo had had a chance to share a moment of pleasure between themselves. But those things didn't really matter at the moment, he thought to himself harshly. The Reiou was casting his golden eyed gaze over Ichigo's sleeping form one more time with a lingering brush of true concern when he realized that it hadn't been Ichigo that had woken but Shiro instead. An exceedingly rare event considering the orangette was usually the first to rise when one of his children was in distress; adding yet _another_ reason for the King's unease...

Abruptly dragged from his thoughts though, when a whimper of fear brushed sensitive ears. Small arms were winding shyly around Shiro's neck to bring the little one closer to his father's all encompassing warmth regardless of the uncomfortable touch his shattered mask was creating as it pressed against the crook of a pale neck. Shiro was humming a soothing lullaby to calm Ryuu's rising reiatsu; steadily making his way towards the large hearth where a comfortable couch was placed in front of the empty fireplace whilst remaining deeply aware of his child's growing unease. The white haired being was absently shifting his son's weight more firmly against his hip, settling himself on a spread of soft black couch cushions that was enveloping him from all sides mere seconds before large golden eyes fluttered open in startled fright. Flooding fathomless orbs, which Ryuu had inherited from his donor father, with glittering tears of anxiety; Shiro was barely given enough time to catch the little one's cheeks in the palm of his hands before his son could bury his nose in the folds of the Reiou's yukata to conceal his upset.

'_Hush_ my little one. Why are you so unsettled, did you have another bad dream?' Shiro cooed softly, trying to soothe away the wailing cry that spiralled into the air around him when expressive golden orbs clenched shut in emotional strain and Ryuu's unsettled power suddenly exploded from pale skin in a visible flare of dark black reiatsu. 'O-Otou-sama...T-Tou-chan (2*)!' A child-like voice called, using the affectionate name that Ichigo had taught the twins to use when they were outside a formal setting before Shiro wound his arms around a tiny waist and pulled the trembling form into his lap so that he could press his own forehead against his child's in a comforting touch. Brushing away crystalline tears trailing down soft cheeks, Shiro could only marvel at the astounding image messy orange strands created as they fell forward to conceal gold and black eyes in shadow. 'I'm here my little Dragon Spirit, so please calm yourself. Remember what Kaa-chan's (3*) been teaching you? You have to bring your reiatsu back into your core, Ryuu. Do you think you can do that, or do I need to help you?' When the small child shook his head in the negative rather vigorously, the older being could only sigh softly as he pressed his lips against the top of an orange head.

'Yes you can do it, or no you don't need my help, Ryuu? You're going to have to talk to me, little one. I may be the Reiou of the Three Worlds but I cannot read minds.' When a stuttering cry of 'I need help' was heard, Shiro carefully pressed his palm against the centre of a small chest as he slowly extended the scope of his own reiatsu to wind it like a cloak of protection around the trembling form. 'Breathe, my little Dragon. I know that you don't like this sensation very much but I'll try to work quickly.' He promised reassuringly. Pouring a minute amount of his own reiatsu into the depths of his child's soul, the white haired King used a considerable amount skill and unwavering control to search for the reishi chain that bound his soul to his son's before he slowly but surely began to drag the flares of fluctuating power back into the little one's soul with a tender touch. Ignoring the form that was squirming restlessly in his lap and several sobs of discomfort that were brushing warm exhales across his cheeks; Shiro never once lifted his head away from a pale forehead in order to keep their gazes locked comfortingly.

'F-feels strange T-Tou-chan...h-hot...I c-can't...' Hushing his child with a chaste kiss to the tip of a dainty nose, Shiro allowed a stream of comforting words to tumble past his lips as he gazed in loving awe at the child that took so much after his beloved consort. 'I know, Ryuu. Just give me a second.' He noted softly, brushing their noses together in an affectionate caress as the Reiou allowed a smile to tug at his lips when he pushed the last of lashing black reiatsu into Ryuu's soul without too much trouble. Small hands were winding in the older being's hip-length white locks soon after though, tugging fistfuls of strands over Shiro's shoulder as a strange compulsion before the small orange haired child curled his black nailed fingertips in the front of his Tou-chan's dark blue yukata to steady the dizzying sensations that were rushing across his mind so overwhelmingly. There were several tears still slipping passed long curling black lashes, Ryuu leaning into the tender thumbs that were brushing away their existence before the older being hummed another soothing lullaby with the beautiful baritone that he possessed.

'Do you feel a little better now?' Shiro asked after several long minutes of considerable calm, a flood of pure relief echoing through the depths of his heart as his son gave a tentative nod in answer. Carding elegant fingertips through infinitely soft orange locks to provide the comfort that his child seemed to ask for unconsciously; the King of the Three Worlds leaned his head back against the couch just as his shoulders began to relax their knotted tension. 'I love you my sweet little Dragon Spirit, _never_ forget that.' He said truthfully, pinching a wrinkling nose between gentle fingertips when another crystalline tear dragged a sorrowful path across a plump, flushed, cheek. 'I know that Ryo's been dragging you here at night because something has been giving you nightmares since Yamamoto-Ojii-san came to visit a month ago but I cannot help my child when he doesn't tell me what's wrong.' Shiro sang playfully, turning the small form in his lap so that a small back was pressed against his chest and he could drag tickling fingers across squirming sides in a playful touch. The bubbles of delighted laughter began very small at first, tainting the air in tandem to hiccupping sobs until it slowly but surely evaporated all the previous fears the young child seemed to possess with giggles of mirth instead.

'I'm starting to worry about you, Ryuu. Little children should not have dark circles beneath their eyes.' Shiro noted firmly, dragging the pad of his thumb beneath the small dark ring that was present beneath a large golden eye to emphasize his point as he rested his chin against the top of an orange head with an exasperated sigh. Briefly tracing the cracked Hollow mask that was settled across Ryuu's left eye, the top of a pale cheek and a tangerine brow; Shiro took special care to rub his forefinger and thumb across the sensitive tapering tip until the little one relaxed against his embrace fully. 'However, I also know that you don't like to worry Kaa-chan and I, in that aspect you are far too much like your 'mother'. Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?' When Ryuu shook his head in the negative shyly, the Reiou could feel a flash of concern sinking into the pit of his stomach as he peppered several kisses against sweetly scented orange locks that were still permeated with the strawberry bath oils his child had bathed in the night before. Come to think of it, Ichigo probably smelt like that as well.

'I-I don't want to, T-Tou-chan...I-I'm scared i-it'll come back.' Allowing a soft exhalation to spill passed pale lips, the Reiou captured a smaller hand in his reassuringly as he parted his legs so that a small form could stand between them and he pressed a lingering kiss to a smooth forehead. 'I _know_ that nightmares are frightening, even to me. But if I tell you now that they cannot hurt you, it's not going to take away the fear that you feel towards them. But I will tell you _this_ my little Dragon Spirit: I will always be here for you, both me and Kaa-chan as well. We'll wake you up if you have one and afterwards, we'll make sure to always soothe away your fears, okay? Now, I think it's about time that Otou-sama gets dressed.' Shiro noted absently, sharp golden eyes taking in the intensity of the sun that was spilling passed an open curtain as he dragged lazy fingertips through a sprawl of hip-length white locks and stood with lazy but fluid movements. Tightening his grip around a much smaller hand, the white haired being took slow and steady steps towards the large canopy bed where two forms were still fast asleep.

'I have a lot of work to do today, little Ryuu. Do you want to stay here with Okaa-sama to try and get some more sleep or do you want to come with me to the purifying baths?' Looking down at the small five-year-old that had gripped the silken folds of a dark blue yukata in a clenching palm, startlingly bright golden orbs gazed up at his white haired father with a shy smile before a forehead pressed against a strong thigh and plump strawberry red lips parted with a surprisingly diplomatic answer. 'I want to come with Otou-sama b-but I don't want to leave Kaa-chan and Ryo-nii alone for too long. Okaa-sama gets upset if we go missing and he doesn't know where we are.' Chuckling softly at those words, the older being ruffled messy orange strands in affection before he stopped by the side of the bed for one last task. Keeping his eyes on Ryuu that was trying to hoist himself onto the high bed in a failed attempt, the Reiou briefly woke his beloved Ichigo with a few softly spoken words and a tender caress of lips before he gripped the small child around the waist again and settled him against his hip. Amongst a splay of pitch black silk sheets, a silver eiderdown duvet and a throw of infinitely soft fur...one barely coherent Shiba Ichigo was smiling softly to himself almost as if he knew something that everyone else didn't.

Even when he had only just been woken by his beloved husband's peculiar message and a warm kiss.

'What about Kaa-chan?! I-I can't leave him, Otou-sama! I―.' Hushing his child with a small chuckle and an affectionate kiss; Shiro hiked the small form more firmly against his side as the Royal Chamber doors swung open at a lash of the Reiou's commanding power and bare footsteps began to transverse the familiar path towards the Reiōkyū's purifying baths. Where it was assured that several servants were to have gotten everything in order already. 'Don't squirm so much, son, I'll drop you.' Shiro cackled playfully, burying his nose in soft orange locks as the five-year-old suddenly stopped his movements and pressed his forehead against the crook of his father's neck happily. 'I just solved your problem for you, little one. You said that Okaa-sama gets upset if we go missing, I just told him where we were going. Also, now you can enjoy the baths with me. So tell me, my little Dragon Spirit. What do you want to smell like for your beloved Kaa-chan today?'

'Kaa-chan's favourite treat?'

'Only you Ryuu,' The Reiou said with exaggerated mourning. 'Only you are able to sway the Reiou into smelling like chocolates for the rest of the day. He's going to eat up later, you know.' Shiro warned, revelling in the happy giggle that caressed his ears as all the previous upset and unsettled emotions seemed to flit away from his child's form and small arms once more wrapped around his neck to bring them even closer together. 'Heaven's knows that Ichigo can never keep his hands off of anything that smells like chocolates.' He added as an afterthought. Even though there was still a long day ahead them, it seemed to have sweet beginnings despite the darkness of unsettled dreams that had happened earlier. Shiro still had to find a way to figure out what was upsetting his child so much though, even when the little one refused to talk about it. Hopefully he'd open up to Ichigo later when their bearer took them out to the training fields for a fun practical lesson in Zanjutsu (4*)...something that always seemed to excite the twins when they got to see Ichigo wield Zangetsu against one the Zero Division.

But for now, he had his youngest child all to himself.

* * *

1*- Reiokyu – The Reiou's Palace

2* - Tou-chan – More informal way to refer to one's father, it means 'Daddy'

3*- Kaa-chan – More informal way to refer to one's mother or 'bearer' in this story. It means 'Mommy'.

4*- Zanjutsu – The art of sword fighting.

Okay, that's it for now. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. If I could receive a small little review for my hard work, I'd be eternally grateful to all my readers out there. But other than that, I hope that you enjoyed. The next part should be written hopefully in 5-6 days depending on how the inspiration flows.

I'm off though, however. It's time to get some rest and nice long bath. I need a little break from my minds. If there are any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer them as best I can without spoiling too much of my plot.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Chapter 1: The Black Sun

I am glad that I decided to take my time with this chapter. I know that I am late and haven't updated in a while but I'm taking down my set update list and strict schedule because of personal reasons. I apologize for those of you that are used to my updates every week, but I need some time to deal with some upsets in my life. If you want more information, you can have a look at my profile or my Blog; the reasons are posted there. I'm not going to be repeating myself too much.

This chapter took a while to get done because of the content, writing a Blind!Ichigo is never an easy task because it takes so much of my loving descriptions away that I usually use; making it harder to concentrate on the story line so to say because I don't want to give the reader a sense that Ichigo can actually see. But anyways, I'm just happy that I decided to write this story first. This chapter is a bit more on the history of the characters and the setting; plus...**there are lots and lots and lots of fluff.**

I had way too much fun with that, I confess. But give me a break honeys, I'm tired of all the angst. Not that this story isn't without its angst...that will come in time. But there you have it; what to expect and a little of what is to come. Please enjoy this one; it might be a while until I get time to update it again. Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable.

**There are currently no warnings for this chapter specifically** but I ask that you keep in the ones mentioned in the Prologue. They will happen eventually, even if it is a fair bit into the story before I make use of them. There will definately be a lemon in the next chapter because it will become crucial to my plot later.

Other than that; please enjoy. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Black Sun**

In a world that was painted vividly with nothing but pure darkness and alarming sensation; one could only use the limited perspective of touch, smell, taste, hearing and unwavering _instinct_ to bring the essence of your existence alive. A startling and terrifying concept that many found far too complex and overwhelming to experience for more than limited periods of controlled time. But for Shiba Ichigo, it was a fated change that he had gotten used to for well over the twelve years that he had been struck down with this new and overwhelming disability called 'blindness'. The orange haired Shinigami didn't think of himself as 'blind' though, he knew intimately that he merely possessed a different and _far_ more intense outlook on life that others did. He used his remaining senses to his advantage when many seemed to think of it as a weakness and were constantly trying to accommodate the world around him as a way to undermine his hard earned independence. And that was something that the orangette hated more than anything...

The strong willed Consort to the Reiou and the former Juubantai Taichō of the Gotei-13 had _not_ spent years with this 'weakness' only to be treated like shattered glass every _damn_ morning that he tried to get ready for a new day, damn it! That was the exact reason_ why_ he was now stubbornly curling his hand around the handle of his private dressing rooms, shivering unexpectedly at the decisive click the lock made as he sealed himself inside and struggled to bring rasping breaths into a more natural rhythm that was not tainted with the pure excitement his short run here had created. He was deeply aware of a smaller hand clutched protectively in his, a steady child-like reiatsu pressing against his side comfortingly and the sound of small breaths tainting the air when the orangette carefully reached down to rest knowing fingertips within a sprawl of soft strands that were tickling overly sensitive skin with a whispering, barely-there touch. Ichigo could also _feel_ the small form shifting against his side restlessly, _hear_ the little giggle of childish mirth muffling against the silk of his yukata when his son buried his forehead against his bearer's thigh playfully and _smell_ the lilting but sweet scent from the strawberry bath oils that they had bathed in the night before.

It was masking the natural sweet scent that Ichigo had always been able to attach to his child though, bringing forth a rising instinct within the Reiou's Bride to bury his nose in sweetly scented locks just to _burn_ into his mind the pure joy that this small but bright existence meant to his very soul. The twin sons that had been born on his own birthday five years ago after many hours of struggle and had brought him closer to death than even his most damaging fight when he had been a Captain; were the sole focus of his life now. Two very special little souls that had widened the family Ichigo's entire existence revolved around _along_ with his beloved husband Shiro. His thoughts always turned wistful when it concerned his beloveds, even when he knew he shouldn't allow himself to be carried away by their lingering presence so much. They were all that truly mattered to him in those moments, Ichigo thought absently. That and escaping the over eager servants his husband had assigned to look after him and the twins. The small and well deserved triumph that the orangette felt in escaping _their_ fussy clutches was made all the more rewarding by offering a playful game for his eldest son's amusement and allowing the loving bearer to hear the happy little noises Ryo made when they came to a sudden halt.

'Kaa-chan's so fast!' The younger soul called joyfully. His words causing a warm and genuine smile to curl across parted lips as the orange haired consort shook his head softly in amusement and swayed into the flickering caress of his child's pulsing reiatsu that was already far stronger and more overwhelming than any child of the same age. Considering just who Ryo's father was and the unwavering strength that his bearer carried, it was exactly where it should be, Ichigo thought to himself happily. It was something that he could find nothing but loving pride and pure affection within. What the orangette didn't tell his child though, was that sweet little Ryo's Kaa-chan was much faster than that. It wouldn't do to spoil the little one's fun after all, especially since the Shiba's entire Bankai was centred around speed and sheer, _overwhelming_, power. 'Thank you, my little Light, for guiding your Okaa-sama here without getting caught.' Ichigo said breathlessly, leaning his head back against a steady door frame to collect himself a bit more as he curled his reiatsu around his shivering frame like a tight cloak. Using its presence to guide his movements, he easily pressed a warm kiss against a sprawl of messy locks that tanned fingertips were still buried within tenderly.

'You sound so happy, little one. Are you going to help your Okaa-sama today?' When a small head nodded eagerly against him, Ichigo shivered softly at the sun-warmed strands that tickled sensitive lips and he revelled in the sensations of intimate touch that curled so soothingly around the edges of his soul. This was the last anchor that the he needed to tether himself in a world of darkness though, his son becoming a guiding light when the loving bearer followed the rise and fall of Ryo's voice when his child made a happy sigh at his 'mother's' affectionate touches. Trailing behind the small gait of steady footsteps that lead him across a room that he knew like the back of his hand, the orange haired consort listened intently as Ryo's child-like voice told his bearer the scope of his 'blind' father's surroundings with rapt attention to detail and helpful insight only a loving son could provide. Showing the bearer that his little one was smart enough to point out that - like always - the servants had set out the consort's clothes upon the dresser that was to Ichigo's right. Zangetsu's dual blades had been brought out of treasury along with the intricate haori that had been fashioned for the orangette's more informal days in the palace.

But most importantly, Ryo pointed out that the consort's crown was on the table where the hair brushes and perfumes were kept. It was a startling feat for a five-year-old to achieve, making it clear that the young one had already learnt to take into consideration that his beloved Kaa-chan did not have the same ability to _see_ the world as he himself did. And in return, he displayed a compassionate response to the situation that Ichigo could only take immense comfort and pleasure from. Carefully expanding the range of his own reiatsu to fill the large room around him, the former Juubantai-Taichō took several steady steps forward before helping Ryo onto an ornate chair that he knew was settled in front of a decorated privacy screen. Trailing the pads of feathering fingertips across a small straight nose, tracing fluttering eyelids and long curling lashes several seconds later, Ichigo whispered several soft endearments when his thumbs traced plump, moist lips and tickled across infinitely soft cheeks. He was slowly memorising his son's still child-like features, rewarding his eldest for his help and now that he had established a distance and connection to Ryo, the orangette pressed peppering kisses everywhere that he could reach despite the giggles of bubbling mirth echoing pleasantly in his ears.

'I have such a smart little Light.' Ichigo hummed softly with contentment, jerking back in surprise when small fingertips touched his cheek before they slowly outlined the older being's features just like Ryo's 'mother' had done to him mere moments before. Shivering softly in shame when they lingered over the raised skin of his scars, the tender and reassuring touch became oddly comforting as the orange haired Shinigami leaned into small fingertips without second thought and knelt in front of the chair to allow his son more time to have his way with his bearer. He had found that Ryo and Ryuu did this everytime that Ichigo himself traced his children's features to 'see' them, an endearing habit that he loved more than anything now because it meant that he could revel in the innocent and infinitely sweet touches that were both profoundly loving and eternally soothing. This was the _sole_ proof of the love that existed between all the souls connected to the Reiou's presence so unconditionally; an undying connection that Ichigo had with his beloved because Shiro had been the one that had gifted him these beautiful children in first place. Not only had had the King kept the promise he had spoken on the first day of their marriage by filling Ichigo's soul with completeness and enveloping him in love; he had also given the orange haired being the greatest joy and pride of his life.

He really didn't think that it was possible to be more content than he was with a loving union and two little ones to care for...

'Okaa-sama? Aren't we going to be late?' A steady voice called softly; small lips pressing against the centre of his father's furrowed tangerine brows as Ichigo was tugged from the depths of his thoughts by small fingertips pulling restlessly at messy orange bangs that fell into scarred eyes and skittered teasingly across pale cheeks. 'I'm already dressed but you're not! We still have to find Otou-sama and Ryuu before we can go down to breakfast and―.' Silencing his child's tumble of words by pressing soft lips against a smaller pair chastely, Ichigo chuckled softly at the rushing explanation as he made a hushing noise and forced himself to stand in fluid and graceful movements. _There_ was the little personality trait that Ryo had inherited from his donor father, he thought with a smile. The oldest of the twins, who Ichigo had been told possessed Shiro's white hair and his bearer's brown eyes, _always_ fell silent with one of Okaa-sama's kisses...especially if they were on his lips. Making his way towards the dresser that was nine steps to the right of the chair Ryo was in, Ichigo quickly re-orientated himself in the world with the flow of gentle reiatsu as he kept his power strictly controlled so as to not hurt his child and urged himself to get his mind back in order. According to his son, they still had a _very_ busy day ahead after all.

'Alright, Ryo. Please forgive your Kaa-chan's slowness today but I've been a bit tired lately.' Ichigo placated smoothly, his searching fingertips curling triumphantly around a bundle of neatly folded cloth before he slipped behind the privacy screen with carefully counted footsteps and the guiding touches of a left palm. Untying the loose knot at the back of his yukata skilfully; the orange haired consort unfortunately couldn't keep back the pleasurable shudder that flowing fabric created as it trailed sensually against his flesh the moment that it slid teasingly from straightened shoulders. Pooling the sleeping kimono in a cascading torrent of watery silk by bare feet, long orange strands instantly brushed against a naked back with evocative sways as sharp ears picked up the uncharacteristic hitch in his own shuddering breath. Sending Ichigo's mind reeling with uncertain instincts, he could _almost_ liken the sound to a hiss of pleasure as he wet suddenly dry lips with a swipe of a slick tongue and stilled his movements for several seconds to collect his mind from the lingering rapture. It was serving as a reminder to the unusual sensitivity he had been feeling over the last few days now, even when he was forced to push it into the back of his mind at his son's concerned voice.

'Do you need more help, Okaa-sama?' Smiling softly at the words of concern, the orange haired bearer called a soft 'no' as he carefully tied the sash that kept a hakama secured to thin hips with fairly relaxed fingertips. 'I'll be alright, my child. Your Kaa-chan can still dress himself if it's a simple yukata or shihakushō. When it comes to ceremonial dress and formal events though, I struggle a bit because those outfits get too complicated. That's usually where your Otou-sama sends all his little vermin to dress me instead. You can help me though, Ryo by telling me what else has been put out and picking out one of the hairpins that should have been set out on the dresser.' Listening intently to the sweet lilting voice that declared an excited 'okay', Ichigo easily finished the task of dressing himself in the standard Shinigami uniform that had taken _ages_ to persuade the Reiou's advisors to allow him to wear on his 'off' days around the palace. They apparently did _not_ like it when he showed a side that was 'below' status in comparison to his husband's entire existence. Ichigo didn't care about that though; he had fought long and hard for the small freedoms which he had gained in the Reiōkyū. He wasn't about to start listening to them now just because they could get so damned conceited about dress codes.

Walking out from behind the privacy screen seconds later, Ichigo reached for the soft silk haori that Shiro had had made right after they had consummated their marriage seven years ago. It was draped neatly over a wooden stand that the orange haired consort could find by touch easily, displaying a merciful layout to the room that aided him in his disability rather than hindering it like most of the palace and its surrounding grounds tended to do. Clutching flowing silk that was like water between curious fingertips, Ichigo easily slipped it over his shoulders as he heard Ryo telling him that it was pure white on the outside and a bright turquoise on the inside. A turquoise that was as much the official colour of the Reiou's consort as gold, black and white was Shiro's...something that neither of them were allowed to leave out on their forms on any given day. What the orangette also knew was that a black diamond pattern was emblazoned on his back that enclosed a blazing, intricate black sun and a bowing crescent moon. The _rightful_ reflection of his Zanpactō as Shiro had told him _along_ with the symbol of his power and the representation of their souls that were infinitely twined―.

'Kaa-chan?' Blinking open sightless eyes, Ichigo turned around when small fingers tugged on his haori and passed a folded piece of cloth into his hands carefully. 'You forgot this, Kaa-chan. It's your gold sash.' Frowning softly in confusion at piece of clothing, the orangette traced the soft material in his hand that had a noticeably raised pattern sown into the fabric. 'Put it on, Okaa-sama. We're going to be late!' Oh my, such an impatient son! Tittering in mirth at the reprimanding words, the orange haired being unfolded the lengthy sprawl of fabric as he bound it around the outside of his haori so that a large bow was settled against the base of his spine and tumbling trails of silk could trail behind him instead of ending up beneath his feet. By the time that he had barely managed to tug a brush through his hair and settled a crescent moon pin against the side of head, Ryo was practically pleading with him to finish up so that they could find his little brother again. Sighing softly with a hint of irritation, Ichigo could only spare a brief thought to the touch of his beloved Zanpactō as he moved over to their humming presence in the sword rack.

Luckily he did not have to disappoint his son anymore, he thought absently. Heaven's knows that when Ryo and Ryuu were separated like this, his eldest son got exceptionally anxious that his little brother was hurt or may need him. Ichigo supposed that it was a good thing but sometimes it could get a little overwhelming; especially when he was barely even given time to settle his crown on his head. Shiro would be pissed if he forgot it again; there was a good reason why the orange haired being was implored to wear it on the days that he spent outside with one of the Zero Division. Ichigo had a tendency to stray on the training grounds and considering that the palace was suspended in the sky and he couldn't see...things could go wrong quickly if the Royal Guards could not trace his presence through the reishi tie that was present in the crown's jewel fast enough. When small hands once more tugged at his haori to gather his attention, the orange haired being curled elegant fingertips around the hilts of his dual Zanpactō before he draped the larger blade across his back from a segmented sash and the smaller one slipped into a sheath by his right thigh that was suspended from a winding string present in his golden haori-obi.

'Can we go now, Kaa-chan? Ryuu's probably worrying about us.' Nodding his consent absently, Ichigo passed his fingertips through his son's infinitely soft strands as he leant down to pull his child into a warm embrace of gratitude for several seconds. Ryo always took his role as big brother and protector very seriously, something that the orangette was sure he had gotten from his Okaa-sama somewhere along the line. But with the comforting weight of Zangetsu now draped over his back and a familiar sheath brushing against his right thigh; Ichigo didn't have to stall his child's growing excitement and brotherly concern any longer. He carefully gathered the small form in his arms several seconds later, whispering several promises that he'd hurry up as he settled Ryo on his left hip and reached out to the soul deep connection that was tied to his husband's presence so irrevocably. Using it to guide him forward like a beacon of light, Ichigo could already tell that the white haired King was in the corridors and heading in their direction with a steady pace of powerful reiatsu.

Little Ryuu's reiatsu was pulsing wildly and happily beside his father's presence as well, one thing less for the orangette to worry about as he thought of it now. Ichigo had been very aware that something had been bothering his youngest for a while now but the little one stubbornly refused to talk about it to anyone, no matter what. That stubbornness, Ichigo confessed, came directly from both him and Shiro but it was very frustrating when he could sense that his little one was getting hurt and there was nothing that he could do about it at the moment. The Reiou's consort was going to have to get creative with this. He definately had his work cut out for him. Perhaps though, he could get a little help from Zangetsu out on the training fields today. They were training with Nimaiya after all and that man, no matter what he did and where he went...he _always_ managed to draw out and materialize Zanpactō spirits. Where sometimes Ichigo thought that he just did it for fun but he seemed to have a particular fascination with both Zangetsu's spirit and tangible form.

He was the Tōshin (1*) after all, so Ichigo would give him his lingering obsessions.

**...**

'T-Tou-chan? W-why is there a sun and moon on your back? I've seen Kaa-chan wear that too.' Dragged from the depths of his thoughts by the small form that had somehow managed to hide himself in the folds of his father's impressive gold and black robes; the Reiou of the Three Worlds slowed his steps instinctively to match Ryuu's smaller gait as he hummed softly in thought and tightened his hand around a smaller one despite his long sleeve having fallen forward to conceal their twined fingers. 'That's the symbol of your Kaa-chan union to me, Ryuu. Before I met Ichigo, the symbol of my power was always shown as the moon because of how it can shift and change in a set cycle. Depending on what form I take, I am likened to three phases of the lunar cycle. When I am 'Mangetsu (2*)', I am a Shinigami. When I'm 'Mikazuki (3*)', I am a human. And when I'm 'Shingetsu (4*)', I am a Hollow. I can shift my soul to mimic each form and mix them up as much as I want to. Just like today see, Otou-sama's powers are both Shinigami and Hollow.' Shiro said calmly, tracing the long tapering black horn and cracked mask that was settled over his left eye in a reflection to Ryuu's with elegant black nailed fingertips.

'Officially I will always be represented as the 'crescent moon' because of how my soul can wax and wane in strength. Your Kaa-chan on the other hand, is a pure Shinigami. He is the 'light', the sun to my moon in a sense that he can stabilize the darker influence that my powers have when I get angry or upset.' Coming to a halt when a small orange head nodded in understanding at his words, large golden eyes gazed up at his 'donor' father with fair intelligence before a small furrow of confusion made itself present in child-like tangerine brows. Causing vibrant and messy orange locks to descend into fathomless orbs, concealing an averted gaze in shadow and allowing for soft strands to skitter across pale cheeks; Ryuu looked at the floor shyly when his father's intense and knowing eyes became too much for him to comprehend. He was_ very_ afraid in those moments that the older being would see the unsettled anxiety from his dreams that he tried to hide so valiantly from both of his parents. 'I-I thought that Okaa-sama was the moon, O-Otou-sama. What about Kaa-chan's Zangetsu? Is he not a 'moon' too?' Jerking back in surprise when warm fingertips rested against his cheek in consolation, Ryuu was a bit startled when he found his father's larger form kneeling on the floor in front of him with concern.

'Really little one, you are so inquisitive today.' Splaying an intricate robe of black and gold, which dragged several meters behind the ethereal being, in evocative folds across shimmering marble floors; the Reiou cupped a small cheek in the palm of his hand as he pressed his lips against the centre of a small forehead to calm the flicker of unease that he could see swirling within his youngest child's expressive golden eyes. 'Zangetsu is a strange representation of opposites when it comes to a Zanpactō spirit. Even though you've seen Kaa-chan's technique that looks like a crescent moon before, it has nothing to do with the 'moon' or Kaa-chan's symbol.' Straightening the folds in a small white haori that was coloured light blue on the inside, Shiro carefully retied the thick white sash around his child's waist when he noticed Ryuu had undone the large bow resting against his left hip with nervous black nailed fingers again. 'Zangetsu's twin forms when fully released becomes something that's close to a 'black sun', my little Dragon. But don't tell your Kaa-chan I told you that! I was supposed to keep the secret that you'll be meeting the two souls that dwell in Okaa-sama's swords later today. Then perhaps my little one can see why I always call Kaa-chan my 'Kuroi Taiyou (5*)'.'

'R-really, I-I can see them? And why do you call Kaa-chan that?' Chuckling softly at the sudden burst of vibrant reiatsu and excitement that he received in response, the hip-length white haired King shook his head in amusement as he stood to absently dust off his robes before one of the servants noticed its dishevelled state. Carding warm fingertips through soft strands affectionately, he once more took a sedate pace down the winding hallway where he could just about sense his beloved's approaching presence drawing closer to them with every second that passed. 'Yes, you are going to meet them, little one, a little later when Ichigo takes you out to the training fields with Nimaiya-san after breakfast. To settle your curiosity about why I call your Okaa-sama that is because Zangetsu, the both of them when materialized by the Tōshin, take on the form that Ichigo does when he enters Bankai. And no, Ryuu you can't see Kaa-chan's Bankai yet. You're still too young to withstand that sort of power without getting affected by it. You and your brother both are still developing souls, it'll only hurt you if Ichigo or I, for that matter, released our full power whilst still in your presence.'

Despite the gentleness present in his words, Shiro could just about_ hear_ the disappointed whine spilling from Ryuu's parted strawberry red lips when 'Tou-chan' answered the next question the little one had been planning to ask without even hearing it first. The Reiou didn't explore the topic any further than that though, even when he knew that the twins had learned about Ichigo having been a Shinigami Captain before he had become their Okaa-sama in Zanjutsu training a week before. They were decidedly curious these days about just _how_ powerful their loving 'mother' really was. Not that the King could blame them entirely, he thought with a wry smile. Shiro had been blown away the first time he had seen Ichigo in _that_ form. The mere sight of it had been enough to send shivers of pure desire up his spine; where the Reiou had struggled to keep his arousing reaction back without it having been discovered that he had sneaked out of the Throne Room to catch a glimpse of his beloved Bride a few days before their wedding. He would never forget it though, the sheer power and command that Ichigo represented in _all_ of his forms were absolutely astounding...

It was no wonder that his sons were so enamoured with their Kaa-chan, especially considering that Ichigo's strong presence was a given in both the battlefield and out of it as a loving bearer to their children―.

'Tou-chan?' When a small, shy, voice abruptly called the King back to himself, Shiro hummed softly in response as he bent down when small fingertips tugged on his robes before they reached upwards to curl curiously around the considerable length of the King's tapering black horn and warm lips pressed a chaste kiss of child-like affection to pale lips softly. 'D-do you think K-Kaa-chan will like it?' Instinctively knowing what it was that his son was asking him after a minute of silence, the white haired being tapped his chin with a long forefinger in thought before he cast his golden eyes upon the form that had just rounded the corner behind Ryuu's back. He smiled reassuringly though, pressing his nose against a tanned temple as he took a deep breath and followed a small jaw until he could nuzzle the side of a soft neck and playful teeth could nibble on the shell of a small, dainty ear. 'Hmmm, my sweet little Dragon Spirit that smells and tastes _just_ like chocolate. I think he'll love it, Ryuu. But why don't you find out for yourself. Also make sure to tell Okaa-sama to leave me at least half of you! He can't eat you up all by himself!'

Laughing delightedly when Ryuu looked up in surprise when distinctive geta clad footsteps could be heard drawing closer, Shiro barely had time to steady the little one on his own two geta clad feet before he was gone. Just a flicker of orange to be seen as the Shinigami bearer was hardly given a chance to put one son down before another collided with his legs in search of his Kaa-chan's all encompassing embrace. Taking in the tender sight that the three of them made when Ryo somehow managed to worm himself into Ichigo's arms as well, the Reiou took a more sedate pace towards his Bride's side where sharp golden eyes could eagerly take in every loving detail that was present on his beloved's form that morning. From the messy array of long orange locks that was pinned back with a crescent moon pin, to the familiar presence of Zangetsu's twin forms draped across a straightened back and a beautiful golden sash that was settled around a thin waist...Ichigo was just as magnificent and breathtaking as always, he thought to himself wistfully. Sometimes just the mere thought that this being was all _his_ was enough to overwhelm the Reiou's soul with joyful bliss and loving affection.

It was difficult to breathe normally in moments like these, golden eyes softening lovingly when milky white eyes fluttered open just for him and offered up a display of haunting emotions that was enough to send shivers of pure anticipation and desire racing up the Reiou's spine. It had taken several years for the King's consort to become comfortable enough to open his eyes for his beloved without Shiro having to ask him to do it, but still the sight that they created was enough to enrapture the Reiou's senses every,_ single,_ time that he caught a mere glimpse of them. Nothing had changed, not the level compassion _or_ the unconditional love that shimmered so brightly in sightless depths that should never even have the ability to _display_ emotions so intensely and overwhelmingly as they were. It never ceased to amaze him just how much possessive instinct and love he had for this being, creating such an intense array of sensations within his soul that Shiro could _only_ be dragged from it when Ryo pressed himself against his father's thigh and the older being rested his hand between small shoulders to bring the older of the twins closer to his side.

In the light of the early morning sun, where golden rays bathed the entirety of the intricate hallway in haunting illumination; the Reiou to the Three Worlds remained utterly spellbound as Ichigo whispered teases in their youngest child's ear and brought forth the most delightful little bursts of laughter before the older being eventually settled Ryuu against his hip with fluid ease that spoke volumes of the gentleness he took around both of his sons. Finally turning his divided attention back to his husband though, the white haired King was all too happy when a left palm easily found his cheek and rested there for several moments of reprieve. The brief flash of cold from the golden wedding ring present on Ichigo's finger hardly registered in Shiro's mind as a lilting tenor and luscious petal pink lips whispered the good morning greeting that the older being had been waiting to hear since he had first opened his eyes that day. He was returning the words in kind several seconds later, black nailed fingertips tipping Ichigo's chin back so that he could press pale lips against the centre of a crowned forehead and easily draw in the scent that was always clinging so addictively to his beloved's skin.

'I smell chocolate, Shi. Are you tempting me on purpose?' A teasing voice lilted playfully; startling the older being when a slick tongue brushed against the shell of his ear before it trailed across a pale cheek and knowing fingertips easily found the edges of his cracked mask and followed its surface to tease the tip of tapering horn untill Shiro couldn't help but let out a loving purr at the actions. Humming in pure contentment mere seconds later, the older being took one step closer so that the edges of his robe could brush against his beloved's skin and he reached his arms around a thin waist before giving a decisive tug at the large golden bow that was tied at the base of Ichigo's spine. The small yelp of surprise that he received in return, brought a deadly smirk of satisfaction to pale lips as the Reiou nuzzled the side of a warm neck comfortingly and his orange haired consort let out a whispered curse whilst simultaneously trying to arch towards him in need. He was digging his teeth into delectable skin, tracing the shivers that he could feel transversing his beloved's skin until he was reminded of Ryuu's presence in Ichigo's arms as the little one whimpered softly in confusion to his father's actions.

'You're coming undone, Ichigo.' He whispered huskily, pressing his nose against a warm temple affectionately as he pushed Zangetsu's larger blade aside to retie the sash correctly. 'Your bow was skew.' Taking nothing but pure delight in the small touch of pink that coloured Ichigo's pale cheeks, Shiro pressed an affectionate kiss to a furrowed brow to silence the sudden reprimanding words he could see coming before he brushed his fingers through Ryuu's messy orange locks to settle the curiosity shimmering in his son's large golden eyes. Instantly placating both his child and fiery husband with a brush of reiatsu and twining fingertips, the older being lead the rest of his beloveds down the familiar pathway and towards the private family dining room where breakfast should already have been laid out. Leaving Ichigo to lean against his husband's side and leading presence, the previous tension the orangette had felt from having to control his reiatsu so perfectly to find his way around the palace's complex hallways, evaporated soon after he realized that he had his beloved's eternally strong presence to guide him the rest of the way.

Nothing else mattered to Ichigo in those moments; his head tilting to the side as he listened to the steady footsteps his geta clad feet made in tandem with Ryo's smaller gait and Shiro's steady, relaxed, pace that contained none of the tension that the younger being had noticed in his husband's steps when he was stressed or something weighed heavily on his mind. Little Ryuu was completing the trio of sensations by leaning his temple against his father's shoulder, winding small arms around Ichigo's neck to better steady himself and unknowingly caused warm and moist breaths to skitter against sensitive skin as the orangette allowed himself to be dragged into the relaxed and familiar routine that had been ingrained upon his soul for many years now. They would be leaving for the Human World in three weeks to visit Ichigo's father for the first time though, something that was sure to disrupt the familiarity that he felt but Ichigo didn't mind the thought of it too much now. It had been many years since he had felt the Oyaji's presence after all and considering that Isshin probably didn't know what had happened _and_ that he had two grandchildren...his son wouldn't miss the older Shiba's reaction for the world.

Serves the old man right, he thought absently. Disappearing into the Human World, leaving his son to take over his position and then cutting off all ties so that no Shinigami could find him_ until_ the Reiou had looked for the stray being himself was enough to light irritation into any being's soul. But even through all that, Ichigo had decided that he would not exclude his father from his children's lives; especially since they had been asking after him when they had met the orangette's own grandfather a month before. The young consort had been so busy with his own life that he had almost completely forgotten about his Oyaji that had disappeared into the Human World a few years before he had met Shiro and the older Shiba hadn't made contact with his family or anyone else since then. That was a fact that had concerned Ichigo for many years now, where it had always been niggling in the back of his mind until Shiro had finally put his mind at ease a week ago when the Reiou had come out of the Hall of Souls with triumphant laughter and considerably good news.

The only problem now was stabilizing the Dangai for their travels and teaching the little ones enough skill to lock away their immense power before they could potentially affect human souls―.

'Oi! I-chi-go! What're you thinking about so deeply there, hmm? You haven't even noticed that we're already at the table and you are the only standing. Sit down, beloved. Your breakfast's going to get cold.' Nodding absently at his husband's words, Ichigo didn't miss the whisper of concern that was present in the timbre of a soothing baritone as he thankfully orientated himself in the world again when Shiro tapped the table in front of him. Using the guiding sound to lead his attention to where the chopsticks were placed, the orangette used careful senses to map out the traditional bowls and dishes that were set on the table before him with touch and the comforting scents that were curling so pleasantly around his nose. Where, all the while, Ichigo remained deeply aware of the three people that were close to him and the sweet scent of his favourite treat that clung so pleasantly to his husband and little Ryuu's forms. He was going to have to reward Shiro for that later.

Ichigo knew very well that the Reiou wasn't very fond of smelling likes chocolates for too long, especially if the scent wasn't attached to his beloved consort. But for making his youngest son so content by allowing it that morning, there was nothing more than knowing just how much Shiro would do for his family that the orange haired being loved more than anything. The King of the Three Worlds was a very good father despite the Shinigami guards around the palace that had doubted his ability for many months before the little ones had been born. Now the white haired King could prove them wrong on every whisper of doubt.

* * *

'Do you want to meet Zangetsu, my little Dragon Spirit?' When large golden eyes, settled upon a sea of black sclera, gazed up at Kaa-chan's reassuring smile and warm fingertips carded through his hair several seconds later; Ryuu nodded his answer just as his brother echoed his words with lingering excitement. They were both sitting upon the soft grass of the Palace training fields, Ryo pressed close to his side with their bearer standing protectively in front of them so that the other presence that had joined them, could not hear their exchange of words. Instinctively tightening his grip around his blind father's larger hand, the youngest of the twins was left reeling when the older being suddenly pulled his hand back before he traced feathering fingertips across child-like features and leant down to press a soothing kiss to Ryuu's forehead. 'You're going to have to let go of my hand, Ryuu. I'm going to need it now. I'm not going to go far, I promise. It's just so that I don't hurt you with my blades or reiatsu.' Nodding once more at his father's words, Ryuu was quick to call a soft 'okay' when he remembered that his bearer couldn't see his actions and he had to rely on his words instead.

The gentle smile that his response got in return though, was more than enough to settle the anxiety that he felt when his Kaa-chan stepped away from him and the sharp eyes of the older man that had joined them remained solely focused upon the two of them. The strange looking guard with the glasses, singing voice, dark skin and hard hands that had been telling them stories about himself, how Zanpactō worked and even promised to forge the twins' own swords when they were old enough; was also the being that was teaching them Zanjutsu and all about how to be a Shinigami. Even though the lessons that they had on the training fields some mornings were _always_ fun, Ryuu could never quite grasp onto it because to him reiatsu was something that was instinctual and flowing rather than controlled and rigid as Ryo and Kaa-chan told him it was supposed to 'feel'. He knew that he had inherited Tou-chan's power to manipulate, create, destroy and alter souls at will instead of Kaa-chan's strong and focused reiatsu as a Shinigami, but the knowledge of it still didn't make the five-year-old feel any more useful in these situations when they were expected to adhere to a set rhythm of movements and controlled power.

He couldn't use kido when Kirinji-san came to teach them on Mondays and he _couldn't_ channel his reiatsu into a blade when Nimaiya-san was with them on the training fields Fridays. Officially however, Ryuu could say that he didn't like Mondays because on Fridays, even though working with bamboo swords and Asuachi every once in a while, he always got to see Okaa-sama's happy features. He loved to see Kaa-chan smiling, the small smile that he was sure his bearer sometimes forgot were settled across his lips when he worked through his kata or sparred with one the Zero Division to stretch out his powers. Ichigo always seemed so happy in those moments that little Ryuu wanted to feel the same joy as well, the same bliss that his mind now attached to a Shinigami and the tie that their souls had to a Zanpactō. It made him wonder sometimes if that was _why_ his twin was much more stable in personality and power than him, even made him a little jealous that Ryo-nii didn't have scary nightmares of the man that had stolen Kaa-chan's eyes like he did. He whimpered softly at those thoughts though, turning his eyes upon his father's tall frame once the older being seated himself on the grass and drew the larger of his swords across his lap and drove the smaller one into the ground between his crossed legs.

A white haori was spread on the grass behind the older being, the wind tugging softly at long orange strands that framed a soft featured face whilst a crescent moon hair pain kept the two dragon like tails pinned back in a pile of orange locks that Ryuu loved to run his fingers through when he was sitting in Kaa-chan's lap. Kaa-chan's orange locks felt different to Tou-chan; Tou-chan's hair was like the smooth silks that he always wore but Kaa-chan's had much more texture, thickness and softness to it. He loved the sensation of it between his fingertips, the tickling brushes that could calm him down if he was upset or he wanted to fall asleep but was too afraid of his dreams and couldn't. A small smile was tugging at strawberry red lips now, thoughts of the tall, scary, looking man from his nightmares fading away into the background when he began to feel the subtle pressure in the air start to rise in intensity around him. He knew this feeling intimately; the lash of power that indicated his bearer was reaching towards his powers and even though it became so thick that it felt like his breath was being squeezed from his lungs, Ryuu was not afraid.

He knew that his Kaa-chan would never hurt him or Ryo.

Instead, golden eyes were watching intently as Okaa-sama's elegant fingertips dragged across the surface of Zangetsu's pitch black blade as if was memorizing its shape and feeling before the little one's attention shifted to Nimaiya-san that walked the several meter distance separating them to kneel in front of Ichigo. Ryuu could hear the dark skinned man's whispering voice, calling Ichigo by the name 'Chan-Ichi' that the five-year-old _knew_ his Kaa-chan hated more than anything when dealing with the Tōshin. But the instant that the dark skinned man's fingertips rested on the centre of Zangetsu's blade; the small orangette thought that his world had broken when an explosion of black smoke so thick and heavy with Kaa-chan's power engulfed the two beings from sight completely. Ryuu was instantly on his feet, crying out when he could no longer feel or see his bearer but before he could run forwards, small fingertips caught his wrist to stop him as Ryo-nii's chocolate brown eyes gazed at him pleadingly. His twin was shaking his head, telling him to stop but Ryuu was fighting his brother's grip desperately. He didn't like this, he didn't like it when he could not see or sense Kaa-chan and just as he finally managed to get Ryo-nii to let go; a startled cry left his lips when he lost his balance.

'Ryuu!' Ryo's cry was so loud that Ryuu couldn't help the scream that was tugged from his lungs, small arms flailing by his sides as the world suddenly tilted around him and golden eyes gazed at the elevated height he was standing upon for several seconds in suspended animation before gravity decided to pull him backwards. He would have fallen all the way down a small hill were it not for the strong arms that curled around his waist near instantly and wound protectively around his form to catch his balance. Ultimately leaving the young soul shivering softly at the near miss he had just had, Ryuu could just about tell that the familiar form bowed so protectively around him was his Kaa-chan's soothing presence. But just as he was about to thank his father for his help; he was forced to do a double take at the tall form that he encountered instead. Sharp crimson orbs were gazing down at him in softened concern, a vast array of pitch black locks falling across strong shoulders to brush his cheeks as stoic petal pink lips pulled down in a frown and the black haired being tilted his head to the side a little when a small whimper of fear left strawberry red lips several seconds later.

'K-Kaa-chan! W-where's K-Kaa-chan!' He wailed abruptly, fearfully taking in the strangely familiar hilt that he could see draped over the tall spirit's back from a segmented sash. He was wreathed in a flowing cloak-like kosode that was darker than the night and seemed to reach for the floor in a flowing, ragged fabric that shifted and moved with his will just like the hip-length black locks did behind him. And when black gloved fingertips rested across the little one's lips to still him, Ryuu fell silent the moment that the tall form knelt down to bring himself closer to the child's height. 'Hush your cries, little one. I will not harm you, I promise. Did I startle you, Denka(6*)?' Nodding shyly at the words, Ryuu was fairly hesitant when those surprisingly warm and comforting fingertips rested against the top of his head and the being that echoed an image that was so close to his bearer, swiped away a trickle of startled tears that traced down plump cheeks and the small five-year-old struggled to bring his breaths back to a normal rhythm again _despite_ the loving kindness he was being shown.

'Abandon your fear, little one. Always look forward...move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. My name is Zangetsu, Denka, and I will always protect you as I protect my Master. Please don't be afraid. Your bearer is just behind me.'

* * *

1* - Toshin – God of Sword  
2* - Mangetsu – Full Moon  
3* - Mikazuki – Waxing Crescent Moon  
4* - Shingetsu – The New Moon  
5*- Kuroi Taiyou – The Dark/Black Sun  
6*- Denka – Your Highness

Right, there you have it my honeys. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. I apologize for the little cliff-hanger but I'm running on a few days without sleep and adding more to it is just going to be too much for me and the story I would say. I have a lot planned for the next chapter but I can't exactly say when my next update will be.

All I ask is that you please offer me a little review and I'd be eternally grateful to you, other than that. I'm off. I still have some things that I need to do before the night's up. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer them to the best of my ability without spoiling my plot.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
